


Author's Note

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The author's note for a fanfic chapter written during the apocalypse.





	Author's Note

**Author’s Note**

Hey guys. I… don’t know how many of you are still reading this; Internet access has been spotty recently, and I imagine with how things have been going it’s only a matter of time before this website gets taken down, or the whole Internet for that matter. We might only have a few days, or even hours… our time here is limited, unfortunately. (Here on this website, I mean. Though… maybe it applies more generally, too. Things are scary out there, that’s for sure.)

I’m one of the lucky ones. I know that. I’m alive, I’m safe, my house is still standing, and I can even still access the Internet. For all I complain about living where I do, if I were alone in the city like I dreamed of before… well, you almost certainly wouldn’t be reading this. I type this because I have been spared the worst of it for now. I don’t know how long that will last.

I know it might seem silly to post this now, when so much else is going on. But let’s face it, I don’t have much in the way of skills to help with any relief efforts; all that would do is put me in harm’s way. But what I do have is words. Lots of them, as you can probably tell, both from what I’ve written before and this long-ass note, lol! Sorry, can’t help but get a little… sappy right now. And if my words can help in any way, can make you smile, can make you escape the harsh reality surrounding us for just a moment… then my writing will have done its job, and that’s all I can hope for.

One last thing. If you ARE reading this- if others out there are still checking this website, and I’m not just talking to myself in a void, lmao- can you comment? It doesn’t have to be long, it’s doesn’t have to be about the fic… Just let me know you’re here. Just let me know I’m not alone, that I’m not the only fanfic-reading nerd left standing right now.

I’d really appreciate it.

Due to… the circumstances, this is a little rushed. I wanted to make sure it got out while it still could. But honestly? I barely edit my writing normally, so you probably won’t be able to tell, lol. (And if you can? Sorry. Blame the end of the world. And let me know about any glaring typos, I’ll try to fix ‘em.)

Er… hope you enjoy?


End file.
